


Moving Up

by MalikaiFlame



Category: Psych
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danger, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Intoxication, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Protectiveness, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikaiFlame/pseuds/MalikaiFlame
Summary: Carlton Lassiter is moving out of his apartment. After a day of moving, he and Shawn Spencer are left alone. After an evening of drinking, they enjoy one another's company until they hear a noise coming from the other room, and they know they are the only ones supposed to be there.





	Moving Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0g-bless (d0gbless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/gifts).



> So, my roommate (d0g-bless) and I decided it would be a fun idea to get drunk and write fanfiction. We chose an OTP prompt for one another, took Vodka shots, and got to work. The rule of the game was simple: We couldn't backspace. Once it was on the page, it was there to stay. I hate that I wrote this in first person, but the rules are the rules. 
> 
> I don't have any strong feelings regarding this ship, but hey, whatever. It's interesting to see what came out of my head.
> 
> This is my first fic on the website, so here's to destroying my reputation before I even get started.

Oh shit what up

Too bad we were fucking drunk. Like damn we couldn’t pay attention to anything for more than two seconda. You know, I alsways thought Lassie was something more bu fuck this is super corny. I cant do this. Anyways. I knew that he wanted my attention and I liked giving ti to him. We pretended it as annoyance and vice versa. Everythone thought it was that. But it wasn’t.

That’s how I ended alone with him in his apartment. He was moving. He was moving on to bigger and better things, which I always knew hie would . He was meant for more than this. At the Santa Barbara police deprtment. He did his best, but his best was meant fore moe. He was meant for more.

His apartment was bare. Nothing eas relly left. Juliet had ome by with the truck and got most of his stuff out. All that was left was a sstain-covered carpet. God knows what made those marks… It vaguely smelled like cat pee. But oh shit what up.

Four or five shot in we began to feel it. I could tell he had because he was falling all over himself. He mumbled and repeated his words. Detective Carlton Lacister. That’s who he was. He thought he was at his bste when he was sharp and sober, but I loved him the most when he was comfortable enough to lower his defences. I knew that he tusted me. I knwa that we were more.

He threw his head back taking another shot of Vodka. I wonder if he did it f\to forget. The cases he never solivd. I know they haunted him. But he woul giggle. And iwould take comfort in that.

I let my fingers run through the carpet, I am drunk. I know it now. I sigh as my head falls forward. It’s hard to keep it up. Carlton seems to be feeling it too. Thre are times when he gets nervous. He doesn’t like to be without his defenses. He has become accustomed to them. He doesn’t know what to do without them. But he smiles; the alcohol clouding this senses.

There’s a thud.

I know there’s a thud. From the empty room behind me.

Carlton heard it too.

“Shawn… I need you to listen to me.” His eyes are glassed with the Vodka, but I know he is trying. “Get away from the room.”

“Carlton.” He needs to be calmed down. “I can take care of myself. This isn’t my first time and besides, it’s nothing.”

“I don’t care what it is. I want you away from it.”

I knew I was nervous. I was. I couldn’t defend myself, but I didn’t need Carlton knowing that. The alcohol had entered my system and I was just as likely to be able to stand up as I was to fly off the Empire State Building.

“Something just fell. It’s nothing, Carlton.”

“I need you behind me until I know that for sure.” He answered, swaying as he reached for his gun.

“Carlton.” I reached and felt my weight fall under the pressure. Wow… I really couldn’t function. Desite myself, the momentum of sitting up led to me falling against his body. I tried to recover. He didn’t need to be worrying about me.

“Carlton, I’m okay. I mean it.”

“No, you’re clearly not.” He answered patiently. He wasn’t sober either. I could tell, ut there was nothing I could do about it.

Carlton stood up slowely, his gun aimed at the dark room. I reached for his hand.

“I’m sure it’s olay.”

He oculdn’t go in there. If ther e was something and I was too fucking drunk to keep him from being hurt, I could never forgive myself.

“Please. Please don’t go in there.” I latched onto his sleeve. Despite his best efforts to appear confident, he teetered under the pressure, clearing indicating he was as drunk as I was.

“Who knows what’s in there.”

Cartlon looked conflicted. Keeping his gun pointed at the room, he leaned over me.

‘I need to know that you are okay, got it Spencer?”

Shaking himself, as if to rid himself of the drunk haze, he made his way towards the door, training his gun on the enterence. I held my breath, wishing nothing or no one to be there. As much as he cared for me, I cared for him and it was killing me that I was utterly useless. I shouldn’t have gotten drunk tonight. I should’ve made sure I could take care of myself.

Carlton crept towards the enterance, holding a hand out to me, as if willing me to stay put. That’s all I could do. I couldn’t move. My arms felt as if they were made of rocks. Immovable. Useless. Pointless.

After seconds that felt like minutes (cliché I know) he whipped around the corner. I held my breath, praying, even though I stopped believing in a “god” long ago, that there was nothing on the other side.

“Nothing.” Carlton sighed in relief. “There’s nothing.”

We both chuckled, secretly overjoyed that we were letting our minds get the best of us.

“You’re drunk, Spencer.”

“Yeah. I’m not the only one Lassie.”


End file.
